


Birthday Dinner

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: It's Yamaguchi's birthday! And what better way to celebrate it then teasing Tsukishima all day?!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Birthday Dinner

Top Yamaguchi

Bottom Tsukishima

\------------------------------------------

Yamaguchi's hand slipped into Tsukishima pants as they sat at the dinner table. It was Yamaguchi's birthday and they had all met up to celebrate.

Tsukishima jumped as he felt Yamaguchi's hand in his boxers causing him to hit his knees on the table earning confused looks from the team.

"Tsukishima you okay?" Sugawara asked as he peered at the blonde. Tsukishima nodded trying not to moan as he felt Yamaguchi stroke his cock under the table.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked in a innocent voice as a slight smirk formed on his mouth. Tsukishima wanted to glare at Yamaguchi but it was his birthday. So instead he sighed and replied with a quiet 'Nothing Yams.'

Yamaguchi's thumb pressed over the slit smearing the forming pre cum all over the head of Tsukishima's cock earning a low moan. Tsukishima placed his hand over his mouth as he bucked his hips into the chair.

"Better not move to much Tsuki. Someone might see us." Yamaguchi whispered into the blonde's ear as he started stroking the blonde off faster. Tsukishima legs shook under the table as he grabbed onto the table earning a low chuckle from Yamaguchi.

"Yams stop." Tsukishima whispered as he bucked his hips into the younger male's hand.

"Do you really want me to stop Kei?" Yamaguchi whispered as he stroked the blonde off faster. A muffled moan came out of Tsukishima's mouth covered by a quick cough as he felt Yamaguchi stroke him at a quicker pace.

Tsukishima looked around for something and took the last piece of bread out the bread basket. Yamaguchi knew what Tsukishima was trying to do and grinned.

"Tsuki, I'm hungry can I have your bread please?" Yamaguchi asked as he looked at the blonde so innocently. Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi as a groan escaped his mouth. He sighed and handed over the bread to Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi stroked Tsukishima's cock a few more times before the blonde came all over his hand with a loud moan. Yamaguchi laughed as he ate the bread and watch Tsukishima's cheeks turn red.

"Tsukishima do you need me to take you to the bathroom?" Suga asked as he pushed his chair back. Tsukishima quickly shook his head.

"I'll take him Suga san!" Yamaguchi said as he pushed his chair out. "Let's go Tsuki!"

Tsukishima huffed as he quickly zipped his pants disgusted by the wet stain in his boxers.

As soon as they made their way into the bathroom Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima into the nearest stall and started making out with the blonde letting his hands roam all over Tsukishima's frail muscular body.

Yamaguchi licked Tsukishima's bottom lip asking for entrance and Tsukishima quickly allowed it opening his mouth slightly. Yamaguchi quickly slipped his tongue inside the blonde's mouth exploring every inch of it before intertwining their tongue's. Tsukishima moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's waist.

"I think they brought our food out Tsuki let's go back." Yamaguchi said pulling away from the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting them.

"But-" Yamaguchi quieted the blonde by reaching in his pocket and flipping on a remote. Tsukishima let out a loud moan as he felt his legs go weak.

Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue before walking out the stall and washing his hands Tsukishima following soon after.

By the time they made their way back over to the table the food had been served. Yamaguchi sat back down and began eating as he talked with his teammates.

Tsukishima on the other hand barley touched any of his food instead he took out his phone and looked at dinosaur videos.

"Tsukishima you're not going to eat anything?" Suga asked as worry spread across his face. Tsukishima shook his head.

"You should eat something Tsuki." Yamaguchi said as he reached into his pocket and flicked the remote. 

Tsukishima sighed as a quick moan escaped his mouth. He picked up his fork and began to quickly nibble on the food as Yamaguchi turned the vibration remote up higher causing Tsukishima to jump once more before glaring at Yamaguchi.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he mocked Yamaguchi's reply earning a higher vibration setting from the remote.

"You were saying?" Yamaguchi asked with a devilish grin causing Tsukishima to sigh.

"Nothing Yams. I'm fine..." Tsukishima replied in a shaky voice as he tried to hold back a moan.

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima bucked his hips and let out a quiet moan every few minutes.

"Oh crap I let your gift in the car." Ennoshita said as he got up. "Tanaka come and get it with me?"

Tanaka grinned and nodded as he got up and walked out the restaurant with Ennoshita.

"Ooo get it Ryu!" Nishinoya yelled earing a thumbs up from Tanaka and a glare from Suga.

"Noya you're disrupting people." Asahi whispered as he lowered his head. Noya just laughed as he scooted closer to the taller male.

In the cause of all this commotion Tsukishima had slipped away from the group and back into the bathroom stall.

When Yamaguchi noticed the disappearance of the blonde he quickly excused himself and went to search for Tsukishima finding him a few minutes later.

"Tsuki, open the door." Yamaguchi whispered as he placed his hand on the stall lock. Tsukishima slowly got up and opened the bathroom door.

Yamaguchi walked in and stared at the blonde.

"Tsuki why'd you leave?" Yamaguchi asked with a frown like he didn't know the answer. Tsukishima just looked at him before zipping his pants back up.

"Were you playing with yourself in here?" Yamaguchi asked as he walked up closer to the blonde. Tsukishima blushed and quickly shook his head causing Yamaguchi to laugh and push him up against the stall.

Yamaguchi started placing kisses on the blonde's cold pale skin earning quiet moans. Yamaguchi licked Tsukishima's neck before biting down on the pale skin and repeating this action over and over until Tsukishima's neck was painted in bite marks. 

Yamaguchi pulled away from Tsukishima's neck and started to kiss the blonde's flushed cheeks. Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Tsukishima's pants and thrusted the vibrator in and out of Tsukishima's tight hole earning low moans and shivers from the blonde.

"Tsuki do you want me to fuck you here or when we get home?" Yamaguchi asked as he thrust the vibrator inside Tsukishima's hole once more.

"Now please..." Tsukishima moaned as he looked down at Yamaguchi. The freckled boy nodded and kissed Tsukishima's neck as he slipped out the vibrator earning a whine from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi quickly unzipped his pants before turning Tsukishima around. He pulled out the vibrator before entering Tsukishima's tight hole. 

Once Tsukishima fully adjusted Yamaguchi started to harshly thrust into the blonde earning loud moans after every thrust.

Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima's hair and pulled his head back as he thrusted into him at a quicker pace then before.

Tsukshima arched his back as Yamaguchi thrusted into his prostate.

Yamaguchi's thrusts kept getting faster as he thrusted into Tsukishima's clenching hole over and over again before the blonde came onto the wall.

Tsukishima's legs had fully given up by now and if it wasn't for Yamaguchi holding him up he would've fell to the floor.

Tsukishima clenched down onto Yamaguchi's length causing Yamaguchi to go over the edge and cum inside of Tsukishima's needy hole with a low groan.

After a few minutes Yamaguchi cleaned up Tsukishima and they made their way back to the table like nothing happened.


End file.
